Brand New Me
by RusherSeanLosG
Summary: The continued story of "Take A bow" 1 year later T for language Cargan/Kenlos


_It's been a while I'm not who I was before You look surprised Your words don't burn me anymore Been meanin' to tell ya But I guess it's clear to see Don't be mad It's just a brand new kinda me Can't be bad I found a brand new kinda free_

~Carlos' POV~

It's been a year and a half since we last saw or heard of Logan Mitchell, my ex. Kendall and I are at a grocery store and we see him here, in the same aisle, almost about to pass by us. I'm no longer hurt, no longer in pain, I'm free. He accidentally bumps into us.

"Oh sorry I didn't look where I going- Carlos? Kendall?"

"Logan" We simply say.

"Odd seeing you guys here. You two look... h-happy"

"Yep, we're engaged"

"congratulations" He said disappointed.

_Careful with your ego, he's the one that we should blame_  
_Had to grab my heart back_  
_God knows something' had to change_  
_I thought that you'd be happy_  
_I found the one thing I need_  
_Why you mad, it's just a brand new kind of me_

I had to say something but it couldn't be in front of Kendall so he kept shopping. "I know that look, you can't blame me for finally getting over you. You abused me physically and emotionally!"

"YOU DISERVED IT! You honestly thought I did it for no reason?!"

"Excuse me?"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"You're just mad because I found someone who actually LOVES me. You never loved me, I was only your puppet and I got tired of it, went to Kendall for confort, and you were out the door. I'm over you, over us, I changed and I feel reborn to who I was really supposed to be."

_It took a long long time to get here_  
_It took a brave, brave boy to try_  
_It took one too many excuses, one too many lies_  
_Don't be surprised, don't be surprised_

"You're right! I NEVER cared about you, not even in high school! SO WHAT?! I'm doing the same to James"

"And that's why your mom and dad hate you right now. Too many times you disappionted them. You know, usually parents ask their kids why they choose the one they're with but your parents asked ME why I choosed YOU."

_If I talk a little louder  
__If I speak up when you're wrong  
__If I walk a little taller  
__I'd been under you too long_

I started to go to Kendall but he grabbed me. "GET YOUR HAND OFF OF ME!"

"SHUT UP!" I got madder and knocked him on the floor hard then I stooped down.

"Never touch me again, bitch." I stood up and kicked him in his gut.

_If you noticed that I'm different_  
_Don't take it personally_  
_Don't be mad, it's just a brand new kind of me_  
_Don't be mad, I found a brand new kind of free_

I was going to walk away but he tripped me.

"You've gotten stronger. I like that, but I hate it" He tells me.

"Yeah, I've changed. I was always stronger, you just scared me. But you no longer scare me at all." I punched him hard.

"It's like you're dfferent"

"And?"

"I miss the old weak you"

"I bet you do"

_Oh, it took a long long road to get here_  
_It took a brave brave boy __to try...  
__I've taken one too many excuses, one too many lies  
__Don't be surprised, oh, said you look surprised..._

"If you weren't so damn cruel, we'd still be MARRIED! But since you acted like a cruel abuser, I left you. But get over yourself Mitchell I want nothing to do with you."

"CARLOS I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

"AND I DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN! ALL OUR RELATIONSHIP A DUMB SORRY GOT YOU CLEARED AND OUT OF TROUBLE THEN I GOT TIRED OF IT! AND THE TEARS WERE SO FAKE!" I shouted.

"YOU BELIEVED IT!" Logan yelled back

"No, I just didn't trust you anymore. You look shocked at that?"

_Hey hey hey, if you were a friend, you'd wanna get to know me again_  
_If you were worth the while_  
_You'd be happy to see me smile_  
_I'm not expecting sorry_  
_I'm too busy finding myself_  
_I got this_  
_I found me, I found me, yeah_

"Can we be friends least?!"

"BULLSHIT! HELL NO! ARE YOU KIDDING ME, LOGAN?!"

"I WAS ONLY ASKING!"

"THEN NO, IDIOT! YOU JUST WANT TO USE KENDALL AND I! IF YOU WERE A FRIEND WE'D STILL BE TALKING BUT NO"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE A FORGIVING MAN"

"AND I AM! BUT I GOT BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN TO SCREW WITH YOU! I FOUND WHO I AM FINALLY. I MOVED ON."

_I don't need your opinion_  
_I'm not waiting for your o.k_  
_I'll never be perfect, but at least now I'm brave_  
_And now my heart is open_  
_I can finally breathe_  
_Don't be mad, it's just a brand new kind of free_

"You look worse" Logan mocked me.

"Your words no longer hurt me"

"Okay but heres a 20, go fix your hair" He smirked at me and I tackled him and we began to fight. I feel stronger, I feel better and I'm winning. People are trying to break us up but I'm too strong right now. My pain is gone and I'm giving it to him.

"BABY!" I heard Kendall say before he grabbed me. I was out of breath and tired. I felt better. "Let's go home" He kissed my cheek. After that day, we never saw him agan.

_That ain't bad, I found a brand new kind of me_

_Don't be mad, it's a brand new time for me, yeah_

**The End**


End file.
